Man-Bat
DC Universe The LEGO Batman Movie |Accessories =Dynamite |Variations = |Years = 2008, 2012-2014, 2017 |Appearances = 76011 Batman: Man-Bat Attack 70905 The Batmobile }} Minifigure| the Monster Fighters minifigure|Manbat}} Man-Bat, or Dr. Kirk Langstrom, is an enemy of Batman, who appears in LEGO Batman: The Video Game and reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. He was physically released in the 2014 set, 76011 Batman: Man-Bat Attack. Description Man-Bat reuses the Manbat hairpiece (with dark tan highlights) and torso with wings in a lighter reddish brown. His head is printed with eyebrows, red eyes, and a large grin showing his fangs and a second face bent into a scared expression. The torso is printed with muscles and a large patch of dark tan chest fur. The back is printed some dark tan fur at the top and the back muscles. He has dark blue unprinted legs. In the Video Games Man-Bat has a never before released Reddish Brown Bat-Ear piece for headgear, a reddish brown Minifigure head which depicts a bat's face with Red eyes and White fangs. He has a Black and Brown Bat-wing back accessory which allows him to glide. Man-Bat's torso is also Reddish Brown and depicts a furry male torso. His legs are Blue. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Man-Bat has super-strength and is able to glide on his wings. He reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and his appearance is similar, but his pants are now darker in colour and ripped. He is able to fly, rather than glide, has super strength, and can break glass by emitting sonic screams. Background Dr. Kirk Langstrom tested a serum based on bats' echolocation abilities on himself to try and cure his growing deafness, but it actually transformed him into a savage minded man/bat hybrid. In Man-Bat form, Kirk's control of his body greatly weakened as his mind was consumed by primal animal instincts which also polluted Kirk's human mind by amplifying his darkest and most savage traits causing him to come into conflict with Batman. In LEGO Batman In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Man-Bat was a boss on the level Zoo's Company. After completing the level, he is unlocked for purchase. 's team from left to right: Penguin, Killer Croc, Bane, Man-Bat, Catwoman]] Man-Bat was a part of The Penguin's team, which also consisted of Bane, Killer Croc, and Catwoman. The team planned to unleash an army of Penguin Minions on Gotham City. Man-Bat waited with The Penguin and Catwoman for Batman and Robin to arrive at the zoo so they would know when to set up the satelite which would control the Penguin Minions. When the Dynamic Duo arrived, Penguin and Catwoman rushed off to the Arctic exhibit, knocking Man-Bat back into the hole of the boat they were on. Man-Bat was discovered and defeated by Batman and Robin and was sent back to Arkham Asylum. In LEGO Batman 2 In the console versions of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Man-Bat is one of the escapees in the massive Arkham Asylum breakout. He can be found near at the top of Gotham Cathedral and, after being defeated, is available to purchase for 500,000 studs. In the portable versions, Man-Bat plays no role in the story, but his minikit can be found on the level Gotham Metro. He costs 80,000 studs. Gallery of Video Game Variants Appearances *76011 Batman: Man-Bat Attack *LEGO DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered *70905 The Batmobile Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains (DLC) Notes * Man-Bat is the first Batman villain who has been released in a Super Heroes set but not in a Batman theme set. * Man-Bat's appearance in LEGO Batman and LEGO Batman 2 both show him with arms independent of his wings which are shown growing from his back while in the comics and most other appearances Man-Bat's wings and arms are attached. * Man-Bat is the only Batman villain who didn’t get a redesign in The LEGO Batman Movie. Gallery pTRU1-17664786_alternate3_dt.jpg ManBat.png|CGI Big_Bat.png|CGI 800px-Man-Bat.jpg|Digital Rendering man bat back.jpg|Back printing Manbat.jpg|Alternate Face TLBM Man-Bat.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie. Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008 Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures